A Precious Promise
by cordiebear95
Summary: Lydia promised she wouldn't call Stiles back to Beacon Hills no matter the cost, but fate can be cruel and as her life hangs in the balance Scott is forces to make the choice for her before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

_This story will have Alison being alive in it…. Let's just forget that episode even happened. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 1:

Her throat felt itchy and dry as she cried out in pain for what felt like the millionth time that night. Her knuckles turning whites as she locked her fingers into a vice grip with the white shirts under her. Her hair had fallen out of the messy bun Allison had put it into earlier that night and was not beginning to stick to her sweat covered forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call him?" Allison asked again from her place beside her. The place she or Scott had yet to leave since their arrival at the hospital several hours earlier.

Lydia shook her head riding out the pain as best as she could.

When it had subsided to a dull ache she allowed herself to talk, " No…. No he can't know….. He'll come back."

"He needs to know Lyd, we can't keep lying to him." Scott said coming up on the other side of her taking her hand in his, "He deserves to make this decision himself."

"I-I can't lose him again." she cries as the pain returns.

Scott allows her to tighten her grip on his hand.

"Breath Lydia, breath." Allison remind her as her face began to turn red.

She sucked in a lungful of air as whimper escaped her mouth.

There was a knock on the door and Melissa popped her head in, "How is it going in here?"

"Give me morphine." Lydia all but cried out as she raised herself up on her elbows as much as she could in her current position.

A half smile crept up the corner of Melissa's mouth as she walked into the room, "I promised you when you were in your right mind that no matter how much you begged I was not to put any chemicals into you, you said you wanted to do this naturally."

"When have I ever been in my right mind." she huffed falling back into the stack of pillows behind her.

Melissa patted her knee sympathetically and turn to Scott, "She changed her mind?"

He only had time to shake his head before Lydia was clamping down on his hand again and shooting up into the bed in pain.

"Make it stop-please." She cried out.

"If i could take away this pain I would Lydia, but you just need to push through it." He said pushing a strand of red hair out of her face, something he knew his best friend would be doing right now if he knew about this current predicament.

His mind traveled back to the night he had stumbled upon Lydia in his room so long ago….

 _Scott kicked off his shoes as he silently closed the door behind him, hoping to not wake up his mother. The clock above the mantel in the living room read 1:17am._

 _He cursed himself under his breath. He was 6 hours late for the dinner his mother had asked him to join her for._

 _Finding time to spend together had been difficult with him taking classes at the local community college, and her work schedule changing…. And tonight was suppose to be the first night in 2 months that he and her could just sit down and have a family dinner…. That was till Liam had called him about a dead body._

 _Long story short, the cause of death had not be supernatural._

 _Scott quickly made his way up the staircase and down the hall to his room, stopping only when he got to the picture hanging just outside his room._

 _Stiles's childlike dimple smile staring back at him. Both of them clad in maroon gowns with their arms wrapped around each other. It had been the last time he had seen Stiles before he had taken off for training in D.C for the FBI….. That had been 4 ½ months ago._

 _They had all been saddened by the departure of the friend they had only just gotten back, but they understood that he need time away. Time away from the place that had caused him so much pain over the past 3 years._

 _Smiling at the picture, Scott turned to his door and frowned._

 _Had he not left it open?_

 _Placing his hand in the middle of the dark wood he gave it a little push and watched as it opened up before him._

" _Lydia?" Scott questioned seeing the short strawberry blonde girl standing by the window facing away from him, "I thought you were at Brown?"_

 _She didn't turn to face him as he stepped into the room_

" _Lydia?" He called again._

" _Stiles can't know." she whispered low enough for his ears to pick it up._

" _What can't Stiles know?" he asked her placing a hand on her shoulder feeling her shaking below him and the smell of fear rolling off her_

 _Scott spun her around to look at her, only for her to whimper as his eyes roamed over her looking for any form of harm only to stop at her midsection._

 _Lydia…"_

" _He can't know." she repeated placing her hand over the small bump, "He can't know…."_

Lydia's cries brought him back to the present as her hand crushed his once more, this time her strength flutter causing Scott's eyes to snap to the girl before him….

"Something-something's wrong." she groaned grabbing her bump with her free hand taking a deep breath before groaning agian….. "No something doesn't feel right."

A cry bubbled her throat as she tried to bite back a scream, it was at this moment that Scott first smelt blood.

His eyes shot to Allison's, "Get the doctor now."

Allison did not need to be told twice, and she was out the door before Scott was at the end of the bed.

Lydia whimpered again as Scott took his hand from her.

"Lydia I'm going to lift up the blanket." Scott said asking her permission.

Lydia nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Taking the thin material in his hand Scott lifted it slowly only to be hit with another wave of blood this time stronger. He moved material higher up her legs until he found blood pooling around her thighs. Dropping the blanket he ran to the door.

"I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" he growled before running back to Lydia's side.

The girl had tiredly pulled herself up onto her elbows and had a scared look on her face. "Scott."

"It's just some blood, everything is going to be fine. He replied trying to sooth her as she yanked at the blanket to get her own look but was stopped as another contraction hit her causing her to open her mouth and full on scream.

Scott covered his ears as the banshee's cry rang out through the room and out into the hall.

And then it was silent.

Raising his head up he found the cause.

Lydia had lost consciousness, just as the doctor's ran in, followed by Melissa and Allison.

The moved like lightning hooking her up to machines and tubes before unlocking the wheels to her bed and rushing her towards the door.

Scott tried to follow but his mother stopped him.

"I can't leave her alone." He growled.

"Their taking her to surgery." Melissa said calmly, "I think it's time you made that call now."

Scott looked up at his mother, if she was telling him to call against Lydia's wishes then that meant that something was wrong and Stiles was needed.

He gave a small nod before pulling his phone from his pocket.

He scrolled through his contacts till he came to the number he needed and it call.

It only rang for a moment before he was greeted by the voice of his best friend.

"Stiles… It's Lydia….."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Stiles groaned as his pillow vibrated below him forcing him out of a much need sleep. Grabbing his phone from it place below him he pressed the bright screen as he looked to see who was calling him. Scott.

"Heyy man, did you forget about the time change." he asked yawning looking at the clock on his bedside table. 2:34am

"Stiles….. It's Lydia." Scott's voice answered.

Stiles shot up in bed, "What is it?" His heart beating a mile a second against his rib cage.

"I-I can't explain over the phone, she needs you man…. I need you." Scott muttered.

Stiles rested the phone in between his shoulder and ear as he jumped out of bed and searched for his car keys and pants. "Where are you guys?"

"Where at the hospital." Scott said.

The phone nearly fell from its place on his shoulder.

"Stiles you still there?" Scott's voice called through the phone.

"Ya….. I'll be there in 4 hours….. Don't let anything happen to her man." Stiles replied pulling his pants to his hips before hanging up the phone and racing out the door while trying to pull his shoes on.

Stiles drummed his thumbs along the steering wheel of his car as he zig zagged through the light traffic along the highway heading towards Beacon Hills. His mind running a mile a second as he tried to run through the list of things that could possibly be so wrong with Lydia that Scott would be the one calling him.

 _Had she been attacked, car accident, sick, dead…._

Stiles pushed the last thought to the back of his mind. Scott had said she needed him, which meant she was alive.

His eyes shot down to the clock built into the dashboard and back up to the road. 5:02…. He was making good time, and would be in Beacon Hills in a matter of minutes.

Pressing a button on his wheel Stiles spoke out loud, "Call dad."

"Calling Dad." his car spoke back and the sound of a dial tone filled the car.

His father picked up almost right away, no doubt having already been up getting ready for work.

"Stiles?" the sheriff's voice questioned.

"What happened to Lydia?"

There was a pregnant pause before the sheriff spoke up, "What do you mean? What is wrong with Lydia?"

"You tell me, Scott called me at 2 this morning saying that something was wrong with Lydia… I'm about to drive in to Beacon Hills now."

His dad's voice stuttered on the other end, "When i spoke to her on the phone last night she was fine. Why are you driving to Beacon Hills I thought Lydia was at Brown?"

"That is what I thought to, but Scott called and said she was in the hospital."

As if on cue his phone started vibrating from the cup holder beside him, "Listen dad I have to let you go Scott is calling."

His father gave a grunt and the line went dad.

"Scott?" Stile said answering the call through his car.

"It's me." Allison's voice filled the car.

"Where's Scott?"

"With Lyd… He has not left her side since she came out of surgery." Allison replied.

"I'll be at the hospital in 10 minutes." His voice cracked, "What the hell happened?"

"I-Its hard to explain really, and Lydia should be the one to be telling you everything but she can't and…..I'll meet you out front."

Stiles ran a hand over his face and nodded to himself. "See you soon."

Allison gave him a quick goodbye and hung up the phone.

The next ten minutes seemed to fly by as he pulled into the parking lot in front of the hospital and jumped out of the car.

Allison was in his arms a second later hugging him.

His arms wrapped around her, "Allison?"

She pulled away and looked up at him.

His eyes had dark circles under them which had slowly turned to purple, and his eyes were as dark as black instead of their regular chocolate brown.

"She's stable right now. The doctor's were able to stop the bleeding after they put her on by pass."

His arms dropped to his side, "By pass?"

"Her heart gave out for a moment."

Stiles didn't realize he had fallen to the ground till Allison was on her knees in front of him.

"She's okay now Stiles that's all that matters."

"How?"

Allison took a deep breath before speaking next, "Lydia started bleeding pretty bad while she was in labour. At first the doctor's thought it was normal, but then it wouldn't stop and they rushed her to surgery…."

"What? Labour?" Stiles questioned.

"You have a son Stiles." Allison said softly.

Stiles breath caught in his throat and he could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment as his head began to spin as he tried to understand the words that had come out of Allison's mouth.

"A what?" he asked her even though he knew he had heard her the first time.

"You have a son Stiles." Allison repeated.

"That's not possible Lydia would have….. I haven't seen her….. We haven't since…. A son." Stiles mumbled.

"A son whose mother can't take care of him right now….. He needs his father."

"Lydia would have told me… Scott would have told me."

"Scott wanted to so many times, it killed him lying to you. Lydia wanted it this way. She didn't want to destroy your life after she had just gotten you back, she knew if she told you she was pregnant then you would rush back here and never leave her side." Allison said placing a hand on his shoulder, "She didn't want you to be stuck here like the rest of us."

His heart was beating so fast that he was sure it was going to burst. Lydia Martin. His Lydia was pregnant. No. Had been pregnant and had given birth to his child. A son.

"A son…." Stiles whispered.

Allison laughed finally being able to tell Stiles this was a huge weight of hers and Scott's shoulders, "Yes a son."

She offered out her hand and he took it and got to his feet.

"Lydia is in the ICU right now and Scott is with her. The doctor's say she is stable but they had to repair a lot of damage…. They don't think she is in anymore danger at the moment." Allison said pulling him towards the sliding hospital doors.

Stiles followed her into the bright and sterilized foyer of the small hospital. Melissa was at the front desk on the phone.

When she looked up at the two of them she said something quickly into the phone and hung up.

"The baby was cleared from the nursery." She said to Allison, "Noah is bring him down to Lydia's room.

Stiles's ears perked up at the mention of his father's name. "My father is here?"

"He arrived a few minutes before you cursing up a storm for not being told that his future daughter in law had been emitted." Melissa replied.

Allison once again tugged on his arm pulling him towards the elevator, and closer to Lydia.

The wait for the elevator did not take long at all but in that time the hand that was not holding Allison's began to get sweaty as Stiles's heart rate once again increased. He took a few deep breaths trying to steady himself knowing very well that if he didn't he would go into a panic attack. Only this time Lydia wouldn't be there to kiss him better.

"Breath Stiles." Allison said beside them as the rode the metal cage to the third floor which housed the ICU.

With a final ding the door slide open and he could make out his father's body standing at the end of the hall talking to someone over the counter of the nurse's station.

Allison took a step out of the elevator but had to stop when Stiles didn't follow.

"I think I am going to be sick." he call as he raced to the closest waste basket.

His throat felt like it was on fire as the contents of his stomach spilled out of his mouth and into the bag covered wastebasket in his hands. Thinking back burritos before bed probably had not been the best idea, but all he could think about now was the bile taste at the back of his throat which cause him to heave again.

"Stiles!" his father called.

"He just needs a minute." Allison whispered.

Stiles lifted his head to look at the small group of people that had formed behind them, among them his father, Allison and 2 nurses.

A small cry sent a shiver down his spin as he looked over his shoulder down the hall to where the noise had originated from.

He didn't even know he had gotten to his feet till he felt himself floating down the hallway, his body knowing where he needed to go before he did it.

Her body was so small, was the first thing he noticed when he entered the room. Her 5'3" making her looking like a doll in the giant hospital bed.

The second thing was that she was really pale. And that was saying something as Lydia was a very pale person already.

Letting his eyes roam over the room they fell on his best friend sitting in the chair next to her bed. A small bundle of blankets nestled into the crook of his elbow.

Scott looked up from the blanket and jumped to his feet. A sound of disapproval coming from the bundle.

"God…" Stile whispered running his hand through his caramel colored hair.

"I told her to tell you, but once she sets her mind to something you know how hard it is to get her to change it." Scott said stepping around the bed to bring the baby to Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heeyyy pretty people… Sorry i haven't updated in a while but have no fear i am here and this story will be updated weekly starting now. So you can expect an update every Wednesday… Along with a playlist of songs that helped me write this chapter._

Chapter 3:

Scott froze in front of Stiles.

Stiles raised both of his hands to his head and turned around letting out a shaky breath as he took fist fulls of hair in both hands.

Stiles father appeared before him placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "Breath Stiles."

Stiles sucked in a breath, and repeated that process several times each time looking over his shoulder at the bundle in his best friend's arms.

"God I've messed up." He muttered to himself turning to look back at his father, "I….."

"Need to relax." his father finished for him. "Just relax Stiles."

"I don't know what to do with a baby…. I can't even remember when to do laundry…. Lydia always use to remind me to….. God Lydia…." Stiles turned back towards the women in question lying motionless on the bed.

By passing his best friend and baby, Stiles lowered himself down on to the edge of the bed beside the red head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The room was silent for a moment, the only sound coming from the heart monitor as it slowly beat allowing the small group of people to know that Lydia was indeed alive before them.

Allison was the one to finally break the silence, "After everything you had been through with the Wild Hunt, she didn't want to let this draw you back here and trap you. She told me that losing you, and forgetting you was the hardest thing that she had ever done, and she would be damned if she brought you back only to lose you again. We may be stuck here, but you didn't deserve to be."

"She made the choice for me." Stile whispered.

"Scott and I both tried to talk her out of it so many times, she always said if she needed you she would call but then weeks turned into months and then she went into labour and even then when she was in so much pain she refused to listen."

A small smile caught the corner of his mouth, even faced with a difficult decision his Lydia was stubborn to the bone.

"And you agreed with her?" Stiles asked looking back as the friend he thought of as a brother.

"I agreed with her about not wanting to lose you again, not about keeping this from you." Scott replied moving forward, "I had every intention of calling you after the baby was born if Lydia had not caved and called you. But, then she started bleeding and they rushed her away…. I thought she was going to die, and that you would blame me because i could have prevented this."

The baby gave a grunt from his arms and began to whimper.

Stiles eyes snapped to the bundle of blue blankets in Scott's arms once again. "Is he okay?"

Scott nodded, "Mom was there the whole time."

Standing up slowly Stiles peered over at the bundle and pulled back the fabric to look at the face of his son for the first time.

His heart stopped, before him lay what he had deemed an angel.

His son had his fist jammed in his mouth sucking away as his eyes flutter back and forth behind closed lids.. Small patches of brown hair lay upon his small head.

"Lydia thought he was a girl, she had every intention of calling him Claudia, guess that's out of the question now." Scott stated offering up the baby to Stiles.

Stiles shot his father a look, who proceed to give him an encouraging nod.

Opening up his hands to make a cradle, Scott slide the small infant into his father's arms.

"He's lighter than my lacrosse stick." Stiles stated.

"5lbs, 3oz… he's a bit small for his age but the doctor's say he'll gain it fast."

"And Lydia?" Stiles asked looking back at the women he loved.

"She lost quite a bit of blood. She's been given a transfusion. The doctor's said it could be up to 48 hours for her to wake up, that her body needed time to heal mentally as well as physically." Stile's father replied coming to stand beside Stiles to look down at the baby, "He looks like you as a baby, although i think that nose belongs to Lydia."

He had to agree with his father, that cute little nose was indeed Lydia's.

Stiles looked up at the clock on the wall again for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour before shooting to his feet to pace the room.

Lydia remained asleep in her bed as unchanged as when he arrive 12 hours earlier.

His son had been taken by Melissa almost an hour ago for a check up.

 _His son._

Stiles still couldn't grasp the fact that he was a father. A father to a small innocent little child that need him.

Continuing to pace the room Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket once again to check the time, not noticing the redhead in the bed starting to move.

"Where's Claudia?" her voice whispered.

Stiles heart stopped as he locked eyes with Lydia. Her green bore into his brown.

He hadn't realized he was moving till he was grabbing her hand and kissing it, "Thank god."

"Stiles….."she asked confused.

"I'm here… Scott called me." he said touching her cheek, "God you scared me."

"Claudia….."

Stiles smiled down at her, "I don't think we can name our son Claudia….. I mean its a nice name but a little to girly don't you think."

"Baby… boy."

He nodded, "Melissa took him for a check up, he should be back soon."

Lydia raised her hand slowly to touch Stiles's face, "I'm sorry."

"I understand your reasons, as much as i want to be mad, i understand." he replied taking her hand once again in his. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I should have called you, you deserved to know… I just couldn't…" a tear rolled down her cheek and on to the pillow below her head.

She groaned in pain as she tried to sit up.

Stiles jumped to his feet and pushed her shoulders down, "Stay still, I'll get a doctor."

"Please don't leave me. "She whispered.

Stiles leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead, "Never."

As if on cue Melissa walked in carrying their son, when she spotted Lydia's open eyes she beamed with joy, "Your awake. We were so worried."

Lydia didn't even acknowledge Melissa her eyes and mind to focused on the baby in her arms.

Melissa understood instantly and moved forward and offered the baby to Stiles, "I'll give you a moment and then send in a doctor."

Stiles mouthed a silent thank you and turned back to Lydia, "Lydia meet baby… Baby meet the most beautiful women in the world who is also your mommy."

Stiles lied the baby gently in her arms and sat down beside her as she got her first looks at their son.

"He looks like you." she whispered touching her fingertips to his cheek.

"He's got your nose though." he replied laughing a little as the baby once again shoved his fist into his mouth, "I think he might be hungry again."

"Help me sit up more." She whispered pointing to the buttons on the side of the bed.

Hesitating at first Stile moved his fingers down and pressed upon the button as the humming of the bed filled his ears as the bed began to sit up until Lydia was sitting.

She hissed in pain for a moment but then relaxed and took a deep breath. "Undo the tie behind my back."

Stiles froze in place, "You want me to undress you?"

"I want you to untie the gown so i can feed our son." Lydia said looking up at him.

"Feed him." Stiles stuttered.

"How else he going to eat."

"I don't know from a bottle like earlier." He replied nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"I want to feed him Stiles." Lydia replied turning so he could have access to the strings holding the gown up on her torso.

Reaching forward with shaking fingers Stiles pulled on one of the strings.

The Gown slipped forward showing her pale shoulders before falling off them to reveal her left breast.

"Oh god." Stiles muttered looking away.

"Stile you have seen my boobs before." Lydia remind him lifting their son towards her chest.

Moving his head back and forth almost animal like the baby quickly latched onto lydia's breast greedly causing Lydia to yelp out of surprise.

Stile spun around to see what had caused her to shout and quickly averted his eyes, " I might remind you that the last time i saw them I was in his place."

"It was also the time we made him." Lydia replied looking down onto the sleepy face of her baby.

"Their much bigger now." Stile muttered to himself as the doctor walked in followed closely behind by Melissa.

"It's good to see you awake Miss. Martin. How are you feeling?" He asked coming to stand beside her looking at the machine's to view her vitals.

"Sore and confused….. I don't remember what happened." Lydia replied.

"Your placenta torn away from your uterine wall while you were in labour last night, as you pushed your body began to release all the blood the tare made causing you to bleed out. We were able to stop the bleeding once we began operating, and there should be no permanent damage but just to be safe we want to do a follow up ultrasound in 6 weeks." the doctor responded writing something on his tablet, "I see your breastfeeding that is good. has told me that your baby is as healthy as can be which is good. Although dad here looks a lot more worse for wear." he laughed.

Lydia smiled at that and turned to Stiles, "He could definitely use a shower and a nap."


End file.
